John "Soap" MacTavish
Captain John "Soap" MacTavish is a Unity Army commando and former SAS commando in the Forgotten series. He's good friends with Captain John Price, also a Unity Army commando and field commander. Soap is more muscular than most commandos, probably because he used the bench press a lot. Biography Soap is first featured in Forgotten: Apocalypse, where he and Captain Price try to find Shamir Al-Abad, President of Saudi Arabia. However, he finds Kelsey Eversmeyer at the hotel where he's staying at. He and Price soon become fast friends with her; he escapes Saudi Arabia with Price after finding out that the President is no longer in Saudi Arabia After dropping off Kelsey Eversmeyer in New York City, they experience and survive the Wrath of the Lamb Earthquake. He's not seen again for the rest of the book-until Forgotten: The Mark, where he learns that Nikolai is issuing the Mark of the Beast to everyone. Price and Soap are captured and are forced to take the Mark, but, complying with the Scripture, they refuse. As a result, they're imprisoned; however, they work together to break out of jail and get back to their compatriots. He's not seen for a long time until the Bowl Judgments-specifically the Fourth and Fifth Bowl Judgments. In Babylon (FormerlyTokyo), Japan, Price goes outside and finds out that the oceans are boiling like "a cauldron of fire." Later, they see the entire city explode into flames. Buck is in the city too, and as a result, they flee to the GC base together. The Fifth Bowl Judgment hits and the duo is back again, but this time they help Buck in getting Kelsey Eversmeyer out of the city. In Forgotten: Armageddon, where Operation Armageddon is launched, Soap is in Kazakhstan, guiding Ellen Roxton through a Russian Inner Circle base to find and rescue an HVI, the Russian President's daughter, Anya Barshefsky, who was going on a spy mission, compromised, and captured. Soap and Ellen fight their way into the prison camp where Anya is held, but run into....Josh Gulledge, who demands they hand over Anya or she dies! Soap refuses, instead engaging in a fistfight while Ellen and Anya escape; Soap is presumed dead, but turns up again later during Yuri's mission in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil, where he's captured by Brazilian militia and interrogated. However, he breaks out of his cell and frees the others before engaging in a firefight out of the slums, where his team is rescued by the Scorpions, a Brazilian\Venezuelan militia group. Soap isn't seen again until midpoint through Operation Armageddon, where he sees Josh Gulledge die, Makarov getting shredded, and Izzy becoming the new "top terrorist." During an attempt to find Vladimir Makarov, Soap meets John Price and later betrays Sandman and the rest of the Unity Army, revealing that the mine collapse that killed Master Sergeant "Sandman" (in Modern Warfare 3), Truck and Grinch (also in MW3) was a setup and that they were really part of Makarov's Inner Circle. Also, the church fall, the Sierra Leone op and every other operation Task Force 141 participated in (in MW2 and MW3) never really happened and that Yuri Danilova was having a case of "false memory syndrome". They later kill Sandman's assault team and leave with Makarov in a chopper. He and Price later join Izzy's Ninja Assassins Incorporated (or NAI) and perform undercover mission against the Unity Army and the entire Task Force 141 is revealed to be a terrorist organization. Soap participates in the Middle Eastern Invasion as an advocate for the PLR, the Hamburg Invasion as an advocate for Makarov. He also participates in the Bozrah Invasion as Nikolai's personal driver, but is killed by hail during the Seventh Bowl Judgment. Status Trivia *Unlike Soap MacTavish in the Modern Warfare games, Soap isn't a designated marksman, but he's a rifleman. *Soap's favorite celebrity is Arnold Schwarzenegger. *Soap tends to favor lots of soldiers. Gallery A police chopper...hunting.jpg|The Annihilator, Soap's favored chopper John Price as a bad guy from 1001tutoriale.ro.jpg|Soap's best friend, John Price Quotes "We'll never get her, Price. She's like one small freaking cockroach." - Soap talking to Price about Britt Nicole. "You are one bad man. I like it." - Soap commenting on Fred Figglehorn's ferocity.